kuuimpactfandomcom-20200215-history
Planned Let's Plays
Over the years of Kuu doing let's plays, there have been dozens of series within a diverse range of games. There have been many games Kuu decided on playing, though for various reasons never became full-fledged series. This is a list of all of Kuu's planned let's plays. 6 Days a Sacrifice Ever since his 5 Days a Stranger let's play, Kuu set out to play all of the other games in the Chzo Mythos series. Each year, beginning in 2011, he played one of the games, until ending with Trilby's Notes in 2013. He never went on to play the fourth and final game, 6 Days a Sacrifice, despite saying he planned to do all of them on the channel. Ape Escape During the Summer of KuuImpact, Kuu had juggled with the idea of doing two new "series let's plays": Ape Escape and Ganbare Goemon. Kuu ended up sticking with Ganbare Goemon, which he hinted at years earlier (although that series let's play was left largely incomplete). Kuu also confirmed that, had he done Ape Escape, he would have done a second let's play of Ape Escape 3, which was done previously as edited livestream footage. Bebe's Kids After Pu.Li.Ru.La, Kuu and RikuCotton planned to play another beat 'em up, the infamously bad Bebe's Kids on Super Nintendo. The reason why they never did isn't apparent, as Kuu and Riku would record videos together a lot back in 2010 and 2011. Cool Cool Jam Cool Cool Jam was one of the Neo-Geo Pocket games Kuu planned on let's playing in 2012, alongside Dark Arms: Beast Buster. It is a rhythm game, very similar to PaRappa the Rapper, which Kuu is a massive fan of. Dark Arms: Beast Buster In 2012, Kuu planned to let's play two Neo-Geo Pocket games; them being Dark Arms: Beast Buster and Cool Cool Jam. He especially wanted to play Dark Arms: Beast Buster, being prompted to do so after watching his brother play it. Destroy All Humans! Thanks to the success of Dark Cloud 2, Kuu had planned on let's playing a plethora of obscure PS2 games, Destroy All Humans! being one of them. Kuu even stated that a let's play of the game's sequel was a possibility. Doom Sphere II Kuu was anticipating the sequel to Doom Sphere for years after it was announced. Kuu said he'd let's play it after the first series ended, in early 2010. Over the years, Kuu stated he would still play it if he heard any word on its development, with the final mention of the game being in 2013. To this day, Doom Sphere II hasn't been released, and it's presumed to never happen. Dragon Warrior II Kuu planned on playing another Dragon Warrior/Quest game after beating Dragon Warrior Monsters 2: Cobi's Journey. He eventually settled in on this installment, though even considered playing the first Dragon Warrior game beforehand. He would go on to never play either of these games. Dynamite Headdy Kuu was planning on playing Dynamite Headdy circa 2010, though eventually started having second thoughts on it. This is because he felt he was bad at the game's head throw mechanic. It's also possible that he thought the game was let's played too much—something he usually shied away from with the games he played—as Dynamite Headdy is one of the most famous Genesis games of all time. Edge Of One Shadow Edge Of One Shadow is an RPG Maker community project, which includes many of Kuu's subscribers in it. Kuu really liked the game—especially the story—and was waiting for it to be fully completed before he did a let's play on it. This obviously never happened, and any remnant or piece of information about the game is now lost. Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishijūrokubē no Karakuri Manji Gatame Kuu wanted to play the third game right after the previous installment as well, though said it may have had to wait for a while. Ganbare Goemon Kirakira Dōchū: Boku ga Dancer ni Natta Wake The fourth and final Ganbare Goemon game for the Super Famicom; it's unknown how long of a wait there would have been between this let's play and the previous one. It's also up to speculation what his next "series let's play" would have been. Gilligan's Island For years, Kuu teased a let's play of this NES game based on the 1960s sitcom of the same name. Kuu even began to make jokes about how he hasn't played the game yet, becoming somewhat of a running gag. Despite being mentioned a lot over the years, the series never came to fruition. The reasoning for not doing it is possibly due to the game's legacy of being incredibly bad. Goblin Commander: Unleash the Horde Goblin Commander: Unleash the Horde was one of the PS2 games that Kuu planned on let's playing in 2012. Out of all of them, Kuu said this one was least likely to be made into a series, while, originally, the other games were guaranteed to be. Hammerin' Harry Kuu planned on playing the Super Famicom platformer, Hammerin' Harry, in 2010 and 2011. There's no specific reason why this never happened, as the game wasn't entirely well known. Iji Kuu had planned to play this game for 2 years, starting with him putting it on his future let's plays list, in 2010, and fully announcing it as a series for 2012. After this time period, Kuu stopped mentioning the game, and there's not a known reason for why he never played it. Jump Ultimate Stars In 2012, Kuu planned on bringing back Bobobo, as one of the playable characters in this Japanese DS fighting game. This series would have been the second fighting game series on the channel, after Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo 9KSGY. It's assumed he would have played the game's story mode, which would have featured more characters apart from Bobobo. Katamari Damacy Katamari Damacy, the PS2 cult classic, was going to be a series in 2012, after Kuu was pleased with the success of his Dark Cloud 2 let's play. Kaze no Klonoa: Moonlight Museum Kuu planned on let's playing the first handheld Klonoa game in 2012. For years it was unknown why he never played it, especially as it's the most obscure game in the franchise. In 2019, it was revealed that it was due to WonderSwan games being very difficult to record with Camtasia. Kuu tinkered with the idea of playing Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil instead, and said that it could possibly be the single let's play he does after the Neo Summer of KuuImpact. Knytt Underground Kuu decided he would play the third Knytt game as soon as its titled was announced in 2012. He said the series would be a long while after he got the game though, as he wanted to enjoy it alone for a while. During the Summer of KuuImpact, Kuu said he might play some of his Steam games for the first time, meaning that Knytt Underground could have possibly been played in 2015. Legend of Light 2 Just like with Doom Sphere II, Kuu planned on playing the sequel to Legend of Light, many years after his original series on it. Unlike Doom Sphere II, however, Legend of Light 2 has had many updates and documentable development history for the past 8 years. RikuCotton is still working on it to this day, though by the time it's finished, it's unlikely that Kuu would have come back to YouTube. Majesty: The Northern Expansion After receiving many requests, Kuu stated that a sequel to his Majesty let's play was slated for 2011. Following years of no updates, Kuu announced that he was close to let's playing the game for the Summer of KuuImpact. The reason for this not going any further than the planning stages, however, was as simple as Kuu finding the game far too difficult. Mother 4 Kuu, being a huge fan of the Mother series, wanted to let's play the Mother 4 fan game whenever it came out. The game hasn't been released yet, though it's still being worked on. Just like with Legend of Light 2, it's unlikely Kuu will be able to play it whenever it comes out. "Pie Quest" "Pie Quest" is an RPG Maker game by Kuu's Krew member, FinalStarmanDX. There's very little existing info about the game, and it's not even known if it was finished completely. This could possibly be the reason why Kuu never let's played it, as he would play all RPG Maker games by his friends. It was planned to be let's played around 2010. Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise After Kuu's final Putt-Putt series, Putt-Putt Enters The Race, he said the next Putt-Putt game he wanted to play was this one. This didn't happen, as Kuu stopped let's playing very early into the following year. Kuu may not have been able to play it anyways, as he was unable to find a working ROM or CD of the game. Rakugakids Kuu had been wanting to play Rakugakids for over a year, until in 2011, he set up a vote for his fans. The vote included Rakugakids and Space Quest 6: The Spinal Frontier. It was a close match up, but ultimately Space Quest 6 won, and Kuu never ended up playing Rakugakids on the channel. Sam & Max Hit the Road Kuu announced he was gonna play LucasArts' hit adventure game classic on his old blog, though it was never mentioned anywhere else. It was planned to have started in 2011, and the reason Kuu never played it may be because of its well known status among let's players. Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game Kuu planned on making this a co-op series with 4 of his friends, somewhere in 2013. It's unknown who he would have played this with, though it possibly would have been the DenizensOfChaos, based on who he played with most during this period of time. It's assumed someone else would have hosted the game, possibly even on another channel, as it's a PS3 and Xbox 360 exclusive, neither of which Kuu owned. Scribblenauts Unlimited Kuu received Scribblenauts Unlimited as a birthday present in 2012, and said he wanted to let's play it badly. It's unknown why this didn't happen, though the most probable reason is that so many mainstream YouTubers started making videos on it soon after Kuu got it. Submachine 0 (Zero): Ancient Adventure Kuu originally planned on playing this obscure flash point and click game around 2009 to 2010. The game appears to be incredibly short, which may have contributed to it not being made into a series. Kuu could have possibly planned on playing this because of it's low quality, similar to how he played Uninvited: Quest for the Red Diamond, though this can't be confirmed. Super Bomberman 5 Kuu was originally going to make this series the first co-op let's play with FinalStarmanDX, and the second Bomberman series on the channel. Kuu even toyed with the idea of playing all of the Super Bomberman games, though he thought they were let's played too much and didn't. He eventually went on to play Bomberman '93, a year after he wanted to play this, since it was more obscure. In 2012, he considered playing the game again, this time with superjew311, though it seems the pair decided on Wild Guns instead. Super Metroid Kuu originally planned on playing this Super Nintendo classic back in 2010, but quickly decided otherwise. The most plausible explanation for this is because of it being one of the most let's played games on YouTube back then. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles In early 2011, Kuu wanted to start a co-op let's play of the famous TMNT arcade classic. The reason this never happened was due to Kuu being unable to find 3 people who could run the MAME Plus emulator. Toejam and Earl Kuu planned on making this the second co-op series with FinalStarmanDX, around the same time as Super Bomberman 5, but this also never happened. It's possible that this was because of the game's famed status, and because of how many times it has been let's played before. There ended up being no let's plays featuring FinalStarmanDX as a guest. A possible reason for both Toejam and Earl and Super Bomberman 5 not being done is FinalStarmanDX being unable to record. There's no evidence to support this, however. Treasure Adventure Game Treasure Adventure Game was one of the games Kuu set up for a vote in 2012, along with Congo's Caper and Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book won, but just like Congo's Caper, there's some evidence to suggest Kuu was gonna play the other losing game anyways. The evidence is that the main character from Treasure Adventure Game appears in Kuu's YouTube banner, which was made months after the poll took place. Witchtooth Witchtooth is an RPG Maker game that began development in 2011 and finished in 2012. Kuu discovered it on the RPG Maker Heaven forums and showed interest immediately. He offered to let's play it once it was released, but this never happened. It can be safely assumed that he wasn't notified of the game being finished and just forgot. Category:Lists